starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Kallea Cycle
thumb|250px|[[Freia Kallea (gespeeld door Vessa Brentioch) en Sival Brentioch (gespeeld door Gelod Vethron)]] De Kallea Cycle was een opera door Maestro Trebian Shullos. De opera was gebaseerd op het verhaal van Freia Kallea en de totstandkoming van de Hydian Way. Het debuut van de voorstelling was op Coruscant in 1 ABY, waar het te zien was in de Grand Convocation Chamber van de Senate Building. Het programma ging in 38:2:13 in premiere op Brentaal in het Votrad Stadium. Synopsis Act 1: The Hall of Brentioch Het eerste bedrijf is licht en vrolijk. In het eerste bedrijf worden de personages geintroduceerd. Freia Kallea is een koppige dochter van House Kallea, die zich afzet tegen de gebruiken op Brentaal. Zij wil graag bij de Brentaal Spacefarers League, maar haar ouders zien liever dat ze trouwt met een man uit een hogere familie. De beste vriend van Freia is Sival Brentioch, die zich dan echter voordoet als de boodschapper Arhul Habea. Hij is verliefd op Freia, maar zij verteld hem dat haar lot in de sterren ligt. Sival besluit, ondanks zijn gebroken hart, dat hij alles zal doen om haar droom werkelijkheid te maken. Hij gebruikt de rijkdommen van zijn familie om haar ontdekkingsreizen te financieren en geeft haar het schip Hope. Hij regelt een opdracht om de onbetrouwbare hyperlanes aan elkaar te verbinden. Als Freia de opdracht ziet weet ze dat ze een geheime weldoener heeft en vraagt zich af wie dat kan zijn. Ze neemt de opdracht aan en al snel komen op Brentaal de verhalen binnen van haar ontwikkelingen; een vrij pad door de Crombach Nebula, een verdrag met de Nalroni van Celanon, een route tussen Serenno en Telos. Haar ontdekkingen komen echter op kosten van drie andere scouts; de Duros Banu Hydia en de Neimoidians Thoax en Farge Osaax. Als Freia terug keert naar Brentaal besluit Sival zijn ware identiteit te onthullen, maar ze weigert om hem te ontmoeten. Wederom vermomd als Arhul gaat hij naar haar toe om uit te vinden wat haar volgende plan is. Zij verteld hem dat het niet genoeg was om een route te plotten door de halve Galaxy, en dat ze besloten heeft de route door te trekken door de andere helft. Act 2: The Jungles of Nuvar thumb|250px|[[Banu Hydia (gespeeld door Amaro Fonteen)]] Het tweede en derde bedrijf zijn meer episch en duister. Zij zijn meer gericht op Freia en haar rivalen. Thoax en Farge worden door de Neimoidian handelaren gewezen op hun falen om Freia te elimineren. Zij hadden geprobeerd Banu in te huren om de klus te klaren, maar die had geweigerd. Freia reist naar Denon om een kortere route te zoeken tussen de Corellian Run en de Rimma Trade Route. In een cantina bespreekt ze met Banu de gevaren van de Itani Nebula en de zwarte gaten van de Tyus Cluster. Freia negeert elk pleidooi van Banu om voorzichtig te zijn. Op Brentaal smacht Sival naar zijn liefde bij het horen van haar laatste ontdekkingen. Op Malastare wordt Freia gevangen door Gran die ingehuurd zijn door Thoax en Farge, maar wordt bevrijd door Banu. Freia keert terug naar Brentaal en ontmoet daar Sival. Hij prijst haar daden en vraagt haar te stoppen, maar Freia weigert. Sival denk erover om zijn identiteit te onthullen, maar besluit toch dat het nog niet het juiste moment is. Freia keert terug naar Malastare, maar negeert alle waarschuwingen van Banu. Haar schip wordt gesaboteerd door Thoax en Farge en Hope stort neer op Nuvar, een wereld die nog niet op de kaarten staat. Act 3: The Temple of Imynusoph De tijd wordt een stuk versneld en in het derde bedrijf is Freia al zes jaar vermist. Op Brentaal wordt zij officieel dood verklaard, hoewel haar ouders en Sival weigeren om dat te accepteren. Thoax en Farge zijn nu het hoofd van een Neimoidian handelsorganisatie. Banu is nog steeds een scout en heeft de zoektocht voor Freia nog niet opgegeven. Banu vind Freia dan eindelijk op Nuvar, waar ze heeft weten te overleven. Ze laat hem zweren om een geheim te bewaren en keert terug naar Brentaal in vermomming van een Bureau of Ships and Services hierophant, om te peilen of er nog steeds om haar gerouwd wordt. Daarna keert ze terug naar de sterren, teleurgesteld dat haar route is doorgetrokken naar de Rimma Trade Route. Ze is echter vastbesloten om het gat tussen de Rimma en de Corellian Trade Spine te sluiten, samen met Banu. Als ze eindelijk Terminus bereiken hoopt Banu dat het klaar is, maar Freia wil wraak op de Neimoidians. Freia lokt Thoax en Farge naar Imynusoph, waar schatten te vinden zouden zijn. Als zij zichzelf onthult op een banket in een tempel, zijn de Neimoidians geschokt. Freia beveelt de Imyni om de twee vast te binden, maar de Imyni keren tegen alle buitenwerelders. De Neimoidians roepen er een bende Gran en Dugs bij om hen te beschermen en Sival arriveert met een vloot van Brentaal. In de slag die volgt wordt Freia gered door Banu, die daarbij dodelijk gewond raakt. Terwijl Banu sterft in de brandende tempel onthult Sival eindelijk zijn ware identiteit. Thoax en Farge worden gearresteerd, Freia en Sival keren terug naar Brentaal om Banu te begraven. Als eerbetoon geeft Freia haar route de naam van haar vriend en redder; de Hydian Way. Personages * Banu Hydia (gespeeld door Amaro Fonteen) * Farge Osaax * Freia Kallea (gespeeld door Vessa Brentioch) * Henne Kallea * Ollun Kallea * Sival Brentioch (gespeeld door Gelod Vethron) * Thoax Osaax Muziekstukken De opera was een aaneenschakeling van zangstukken door koren, dueten en arias. In chronologische volgorde: Opmerkingen Aangezien de opera gebeurtenissen beschreef van 2200 jaar eerder, was het niet helemaal historisch correct door de artistieke vrijheden die her en der genomen waren. Zo was er geen bewijs voor het feit dat Sival Brentioch ooit zijn identiteit verborg. Onderzoek door historici verbonden aan het Galactic Empire moest uitwijzen dat de rol van Banu Hydia erg overdreven was, omdat grote daden van een Duros niet geheel binnen de Human High Culture zou passen. Meer controverse was er rondom de beslissing de rol van Banu door een mens te laten spelen in plaats van door een Duros vocalist. In een bericht van de Arts Division of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order's Coalition for Progress werd bekend gemaakt dat het een bekrompen idee was dat de rol niet gespeeld kon worden door een mens. Dat zou tevens het standpunt zijn van de Brentaal Council on Human High Culture en de Brentaal Hall Conservatory. Ook verwierp de Council het idee dat sommige stukken beledigend zouden zijn in hun afschildering van niet-mensen en hun cultuur. Bron * The Essential Atlas * Galaxywide NewsNets - Star Wars Adventure Journal 5 * Galaxywide NewsNets - Star Wars Adventure Journal 13 * Galaxywide NewsNets - Star Wars Adventure Journal 14 Categorie:Theater Categorie:Brentaal Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Hyperspace Routes